Legacy of Olympus
by GodOFWeed.CDXX
Summary: The Great Prophecy was issued before the Civil War, and Athena has a plan. First entry isn't a chapter, just an introduction.


**Chapter One:**

**1859, London, England**

Athena was deep in thought. She had just returned from the bi-annual solstice meeting, which turned out to be eventful compared to most council meetings. The meeting started out like any other but took a turn when Apollo issued a prophecy. Normally, Zeus wouldn't concern himself with just some random prophecy, Apollo issues them all the time. This prophecy, however, foretold a child of the "eldest Gods" either bringing about or preventing the destruction of the mortal world. The gears inside Athena's head began to turn as soon as Apollo finished, and produced one of her all-time best ideas. Athena decided she was going to breed and develop the greatest demigod hero of all time.

The first step in Athena's plan was to involve other gods. She knew she would have to be careful, as a number of gods would ruin her plans. While all gods are inherently powerful, very few gods are particularly ethical. Athena brought together a dozen gods, knowing it is safer to include more than she needs. Good thing too, because not all gods were willing to try and control fate. The gods Athena was able to convince were Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Themis to join her cause. Athena chose either Hestia or Poseidon to be the elder gods that sired the hero but assumed by elder "gods" it meant Zeus of his brothers.

Athena's plan was simple, if a child of Poseidon is going to save the mortal world, she would need to ensure this hero was up to the task. First, Athena created a daughter out of Pure thought, making sure that this daughter is the wisest demigod of Athena since Odysseus. Chiron was charged with raised the daughter as his own, to ensure the wisest daughter of Athena was also the fiercest. When Athena's daughter reached maturity, Hermes courted her and eventually, they had a son.

The next step was to convince Artemis to have a demigod with the son of Hermes. Artemis refused, swearing that she would never give birth after helping her mother birth Apollo. But Athena planned for this, and with the help of Hecate, was able to convince Artemis' more reasonable roman aspect, Diana, to produce a demigod with the son of Hermes using magic as to not have to give birth.

While Hermes and Artemis were obvious choices for their power, speed, and overall skill, Themis was just as an obvious choice due to her domains. Themis was to Titaness of law and order, and her domains would ensure Poseidon's son is just and fair, which is why she was selected to have a demigod with the son of Artemis.

All thought Athena disagreed with Apollo on all things, she could agree that he was a true renaissance man. Apollo was talented in archery and all forms of combat, but even more important he was talented in all fields. Science, Medicine, music, art, Apollo was one of those gods where everything came naturally to him. Apollo was what Greeks considered a true hero, would ensure Poseidon's son was naturally talented. Themis' daughter had a son with Apollo.

While Athena was fairly sure "Elder God" referred to her father and uncles, if she was wrong, she would prefer the child of the prophecy be Hestia's. It is a well-known fact that Hestia is a maiden goddess, it is also a little-known fact that Hestia has longed for a demigod of her own for millennia. Hestia refused to marry but was surprisingly easy to convince to carry the child of Apollo's demigod.

Hestia gave birth to Sally Jackson on June 30, 1970. Sally was born and raised at Camp Half-Blood. Athena knew by Sally's 17th birthday that she was fated to be the mother of the prophecy child. She possessed the wisdom of Athena, the speed and agility of Hermes, the hunting ability of Artemis, the natural skill of Apollo, and the moral compass of both Themis and Hestia. She was the greatest swordsman in centuries, the best tactician, diplomat, politician. Sally knew hundreds of martial arts and took great interest in arts. Poseidon was introduced to Sally at her 21st birthday and the two fell in love instantly.

When Poseidon alerted those involved in Athena's plan of his intent to sire sally's child, the Olympians knew the great prophecy issued over 130 years ago was about to commence, and each of Sally's godly ancestors gave her their blessing. Before their blessing, Sally had a weakened version of their godly powers, but now her powers gained from them are equal to that of their strongest children.


End file.
